tides_of_timefandomcom-20200213-history
Elements
Every dragon possesses the ability to get an element, however, it's not guaranteed that a dragon is born with an element. An Element-less dragon might choose to get implants so they can learn at least one element. Elements are forces of nature that can be wielded by dragons. A dragon can and will only ever be born with one element. Elements works like a muscle. The more you use it the stronger it gets, and if you stop training your power will diminish. Known elements There are rather few elements in the world, however all of them can be divided down into branches. There are however, two types of elements, the pure and impure elements. Pure elements * Fire * Wind * Water * Earth * Convexity Impure elements * Electricity * Fear * Poison * Shadow * Convexity Pure elements There are five known pure elements; Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and Convexity/Aether. A dragon can specialize in the element they were born with and can learn different branches depending on their skill level and dedication to training. Here's some of the specifications that any dragon of their respected elements can learn. Fire branch * Fire * Colored Fire * Magma * Smoke Wind Branch * Wind * Mist * Air * Flying Water Branch * Water * Ice * Healing * Blood Earth Branch * Earth * Metal * Sand * Nature Convexity Branch * Time * Convexity Fire Impure elements Impure elements are elements which have little to no branches, and can only master said element. Impure elements also tend to be a bit corrupt and be used for selfish deeds. * Fear * Mind Control * Electricity * Poison * Shadow Multiple elements It is possible for a dragon to have multiple elements, however no dragon is born with such. It is something that is either bestowed upon them, or granted through implants. However, the second element can only ever be an impure element, meaning that a fire dragon can never learn the earth element. Which also means that the impure elements has been created by dragons. Elemental Inheritance Elements work in a bit of a mystery. Two fire dragons will always grant a fire dragon child, however parents with either fire and ice as their element can grant either; Fire, Ice or none. More often than not it will grant a child without an element, meaning that many dragons seek out other dragons with the same element as them if they would be certain of a child with at least one element. In rare cases the child might inherit an element from grandparents meaning the child can have a third element to what their parents might have. Exceptions Purple dragons are the exceptions to all of them. They can master all the elements, pure and impure, however they are born with a 'starter' element, which is inherited from the parents. Cynder is the only other dragon to have been known to wield four elements. Implants Implants were invented in the year 4002, however first perfected recently. They work with a small microchip being implanted into the brain of said dragon, hereafter it will be activated, causing small nano-machines to travel with the brain and brain-stem out to the rest of the body, activating said element in the body of the dragon. It is an extremely painful procedure and require anesthetics, and hospitalization for a few days afterward, however some poor households have been seen to try it without, causing death. Once the procedure is over the nano-machines will shut down and disintegrate within the body.Category:Lore Category:Elements